Leo and Mikey Love Story
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: This is a t-cest strory. Mikey/Leo. Don't have a description. Warnings: t-cest, language, blah blah blah. Please read. Completed. Sorry if I made mistakes. I was in a hurry. Took so long to update because of school and so on.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Leo and Mikey Love Story**_

_**Disclaimer: **_** I do not own TMNT, only the story and Madaline and Lacey.**

_**Dedication:**_** I came up with this myself. So I guess it's dedicated to me.**

_**Notes:**___**I was bored, so I went onto sneefee's profile and looked at his pictures on DevianArt. The guys met the girls after everything with the shredder and the 2007 movie. And the guys didn't fall in love with the girls cause the girls are lesbians.**

_**Inspiration**__**: **_**Pictures on devianart. By a Thread-sneefee.**

_**Warnings**__**: **_**Tcest, strong language, violence. Rated T.**

_**Pairings:**_** Mikey X Leo, OCXOC, DonXRaph**

MIKEY'S POV

"You always think the world revolves around you, dont you?" my hotheaded brother yelled.

"Well, you think that hurting people is fun! That's just wrong!" My biggest bro yelled back.

"Well at least I'm not a perfect goodie-too shoes!" Raph yelled.

"At least I'm not a hothead like you!" Leo yelled back.

"At least I'm not afraid to do something bad!" Raph yelled.

"Well, at least I don't get pissed off at little things!" Leo yelled. We were in the living room, me and Donnie were on the couch, and Leo and Raph were in front of us arguing again.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, jumping up. "YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN GOING TOO FAR LATELY!" I yelled.

"Bullshit." Raph said.

"You have. Monday, you said he was too perfect. Tuesday Leo actually called you an asshole. Wensday, you called him a bastard. And yesterday hecalled you a bitch. Can you just end this? Or should I get sensei?" I asked.

"We're good." Leo said. "And I'm sorry for the things ive said lately." he added, rubbing his neck.

"It's fine big bro. Just, dont go too far again. I can't risk you getting hurt. Not again." I said. Leo looked at me, Raph stormed out of the lair, and Don was rubbing his temples. 'Oops.'

"What are you saying?" Leo asked.

"Nothing... he he he... I'm gonna make sushi!" I said. I started to leave.

"It's not dinner time. Let's get some fresh air." Leo said, dragging me out of the lair. He then let go of me.

"Do I have to come?" I asked.

"Yes, you do." Leo said. I groaned. "And don't groan."

"Fine. But whats all this about?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to the roof." Leo said. He my wrist and started running. We ran through the sewers, sometimes stepping in puddles from sewer water and having it splash. Then we got to a manhole. Leo let go of my wrist.

"Jeez Leo. You have a strong grip." I said.

"Who cares. Now come on." Leo said. He climbed up the ladder, opened the manhole and climbed out. I followed.

LEO'S POV

Mikey climbed up the manhole and covered it. He stood up.

"Ready captain!" Mikey said, giving me a salute.

'_Boy, he is so cute when he acts goofy._' I thought. "Come on Mikey." I said.

"Do I have to?" Mikey asked me. I went over and stood in front of him.

"Yes. You do." I said. I grabbed his wrist, for the third time I may add, and pulled him over to a fire escape. I heard a groan. I looked at him. He looked at me.

"You first." I said.

"Do I have-" Mikey tried to say before I cut him off.

"Yes." I said. He looked at the fire escape. The roof was 15 stories up. I could go higher. Mikey started jumping. I followed. A few minutes later, we're on the roof. Mikeys hunched over, huffing and puffing while i'm standing and breathing fine.

"How... do... you... do... that?" Mikey asked between breaths.

"Traning, training, and more training." I answered.

"Okay. I think I got all my breath back." Mikey said, standing.

"Come on." I said. I walked over to a side of the warehouse. We sat down and leaned aganst it. I never looked at Mikey.

"Now will you tell me what all this crap is about? I'm getting mad from waiting. And you won't like me when I'm angry. You saw me at the battle nexus rematch." Mikey said.

"Ok. Ok. Jeez. I wanted to ask you something kinda personal."I said. Mikey raised and eyebrow.

"And also tell you something personal." I said.

"Tell me, then ask me." Mikey said. I sighed.

"I was hoping to asking first but ok. Mikey... I like you." I said.

"Like a bro?" Mikey asked.

"No. More that that." I said. I looked at Mikey.

"Okay... I can... respect that." Mikey said. "Now the question."

"Do you like me back?" I said.

"Yes. I do." Mikey said.

"Oh okay- wait, what?" I asked, looking down and then up.

"I said I liked you back." Mikey said, grinning.

"Awesome! Thats... AWESOME!" I said, jumping up.

"Wow, happy much dude?" Mikey said, taking his time to get up.

"I guess." I said. I calmed down.

MIKEY'S POV

"Lets go to the edge and hang our feet off!" I exclaimed.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Leo asked.

"No. I used to do do it all the time when you were in the jungle." I said.

"Oh. Ok. Then, lets go." Leo said. We walked over to the edge. We sat down on the ledge. I looked at all the lights.

"It's pretty at night isn't it?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the lights. I could tell Leo wasn't looking at the lights. He was looking at me.

"Yea. I guess." he said. I looked at him. Our eyes met. His eyes were a yellowish-brown, full of caring passion. They were... well, words can't describe it. I saw Leo's eyes close and it took me a millisecond to realize he was trying to kiss me. Only he was going slow. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. KISSED him. Tee hee hee! We broke the kiss.

"Okay. Did you ruin the moment?" Leo asked.

"Well, you were going as slow as a snail dude!" I said.

"Whatever goofball. So are we now a couple?" Leo asked.

"Hold that thought for a second." I said. I stood and looked over to my left and saw elites.

"Crap!" I said. Leo got up.

"What?" he asked.

"Go hide. NOW!" I said sternly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just go. I can't risk you getting hurt! Not when we just confessed." I said.

"Fine. But I am not going too far." Leo said.

"Okay. Just... go." I said. Leo ran into the shed. I took out my nunchucks.

"Let's start the party." I said.

LEO'S POV

'_I wonder why Mikey told me to hide._' I thought. I opened the door and dashed behind the shed where no one could see me. When I looked around the corner, I saw four elites surrounding Mikey. '_Crap. Mikey's gonna get hurt. But if I help, he will get pissed at me._' I thought. '_I'll just watch until he needs me._' I thought

There were four elites, as I mentioned before. One had an ax, witch I named Ax. Another had a katana, which I nicknamed Kat. The third had sais, which I nicknamed Sal. And the last had a bo with blades that are usually on knives. I nicknamed him Sharpie.

Sharpie charged at Mikey first. Mikey dodged and tripped Sharpie. Ax came next and Mikey jumped up and tried to do an above head attack going down, but it backfired. Sal took a sai and made a cut on Mikey's right cheek and took the other sai and made two cuts right above where our ears would originally be. Then Kat preesed Mikey down with his foot. He took his katana and made an almost full circle on Mikey's plastron. He started bleeding. I got mad. I jumped out of my hiding spot.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I yelled. They all looked at me.

"Leo! Don't fight! These dudes are hard to beat! I got hurt. You don't deserve to be hurt." Mikey said.

"Well, these bitches got me pissed off." I said.

"You guys better run. He will hurt you if you don't." Mikey said. The next thing I know, there was a smoke pellet thrown down, and the elites were gone.

And so was Mikey.

MIKEY'S POV

"What do you want with me?" I asked them, when I saw where we were. We were on one of the tall parts on the brroklyn bridge.

"You will see soon enough." the elite with the ax, who I nickname Ax, said. Then 5 foot soldiers appeared.

"Everyone is asleep captain. Not one car anywhere." two foot soldiers said. They sounded like girls. And sounded familiar.

"Take off your mask and show him who you are. Both of you." Ax said. The soldiers took off the masks.

"Lacey? Madaline?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Yes it's us you idiot." Madaline said, walking up to me.

"What are you doing in the foot clan?" I asked.

"We've been in the foot clan. Remember when we dissapeared two weeks ago?" Lacey said, coming to stand next to her lover.

"Yea. I do." I said.

"Well, we dissapeared cause we had your trust. And we knew your weaknesses. And then we started telling everyone. So when you battled us, it would be harder." Madaline said.

"But, we were so close! Like siblings! How could you do this to us?" I asked, raising my voice.

"Well, I had started liking you. But then I remembered about my relationship with Lacey." Madaline. "So, I kept myself focased on the mission."

"I don't believe you. You can't be in a relationship!" I yelled.

"Oh really? Watch. If we didn't have a relationship, then we wouldn't have done this." Lacey said. She kissed Madaline. Madaline put her arms around Lacey's neck, Lacey put her hands on Madaline's hips. Then Lacey was about to go to Madaline's neck.

"Enough! You have proven them wrong. Enough of this." Ax said. Madaline and Lacey broke the kiss and looked at me.

"And now you have found out about our relationship." Lacey said.

"Lacey, Madaline, do what you are supposed to do." Ax said. Lacey picked me up and Madaline grabbed rope. They then tied me onto one of the suspension wires on the bridge.

"Okay. Now I know. You're gonna leave me here. I get it." I said.

"Yes. We are. So, bye!" Madaline said. She went back.

"Now, you will pay for trying to take my lover away from me." Lacey said. She ran off. Then they ran away.

{Earlier}

LEO'S POV

"Mikey. No." I said. I fell to my knees and started crying. I cried for five minutes.

"Leo?" I heard a gentle voice say.

"Fearless?" I heard a brooklyn-accent say.

"Donnie? Raph?" I asked, without looking up.

"Leo!" Donnie said. Then I felt a hand rubbing my shell. Then I felt a hug. We all stood up and stood up in a circle.

"Where's Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"Tthe e-elites took him." I said, wiping away the tears.

"Rescue Mission time?" Raph asked.

"Yea." I said.

"I'll take the helicoptor." Donnie said. He ran off.

"I'll take my sheel-cycle. Come on Leo. You can take the battle shell." Raph said. We ran to the garage. I hopped into the battle shell and Raph got onto his shell cycle. I went left. He went right.

DONNIE'S POV

I just hopped into the helecoptor. I went to the skies. I flew around for a few minutes. On the roof of Shredders tower? No. And other roofs? when I was flying past the brooklyn bridge, I saw a figure. He was tied to one of the suspension wires. I knew it could only be one person. Or turtle in this matter. I picked up the radio.

"Guys, I found Mikey."

LEO'S POV

Donnie found Mikey! Yay! But, he's haging off the brooklyn bridge. That's a big problem. I picked up the radio.

"Raph, go back to the warehouse. Donnie, meet us there. We will take the helicopter to help Mike." I ordered.

"Okay Leo." Don said.

"Okay Leo." Raph said. I drove back to the vehicle warehouse. When I got there, Raph was climbing into the helicopter. I jumped out of the battle shell and ran over to the helicoptor. I hopped in. We went to the air.

'_Hold on Mike. We're coming._' I thought.

MIKEY'S POV

'_That was Donnie. I know it._' I thought a few minutes after Donnie left to probably get Leo and Raph. Then I heard a sound. The kind of sound a helicopter would make. I looked up to see Donnie's helicopter flyin towards me. It stopped above me. Leo and Raph came down a rope that was thrown down. Leo held me while Raph untied me. When I was untied, Leo put me on his shell errr shell and climbed. When we got into the helicopter, I was placed on a matress. Raph steered us home while Leo was helping Donnie with my injuries. When we got home, Itried to get up, but Don pushed me down.

"Dude! I'm trying to get up!" I complained.

"Leo's gonna take you to your room." Don said.

"I can walk!" I complained again.

"No. You can't. Well, you can, but it's not good to strain your muscles right now." Donnie said. "With the injuries. Plus your circulation would have been cut off."

"And?" I asked.

"You wouldn't be able to move that arm." Don said.

"Fine." I said.

"Leo?" Don said.

"Go it." Leo said. He picked me up bridal style. I blushed. He must have seen it cause he smirked. He then started walking towards my roo. We got there. I opened the door. He walked in, still carrying me, and set me on my bed. He was about to go. He reached the door...

"Leo?" I asked, right when he was about to leave the room.

"Yea?" He said, taking one step back so he was inside the room.

"Can you stay in here tonight? Please?" I asked.

"Yea. Sure." Leo said. He turned around, went to my closet, took out a pillow and a blanket, and made himself a bed on the floor. He went into lotas position.

"Meditation? Really?" I asked.

"Yes. Why? You don't like it when I meditate?" Leo said.

"No. I don't." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because then you can't pay attention to me."

"And that's important why?"

"Look,I waited five years to tell you I loved you. And when I do, I get captured. I need attention. I'm not letting you ignore me and you know that."

"Being persistent, arn't we?"

"Don't know what that is, but most likely I am."

"Fine. What do you want to do." Leo asked, standing up, and going over to my door and closing.

"Talk?"

"Ok. About what?" He asked. He walked over to the chair that was next to my bed.

"Us?" I asked.

"Ok. What about us?" Leo asked.

"I'm still unsure. Are we together now?" I asked.

"Yea. We are. That's what the kiss was for. To close up the unsureness in the minds." Leo said.

"Ok." I said.

"Anything else?" Leo asked.

"Yea. What are the others gonna say?" I asked. "And when are we gonna tell them?"

"Well, I don't know what they are gonna say, but I do know that I dont care when we tell them. You can choose." Leo said. AWWWWW! He's so caring.

"I'd rather get it over with now." I said.

LEO'S POV

"I'll get everyone." I said.

"Ok." Mikey said. I got up, went to the door, opened it, and headed to the dojo. I walked in. Raph was murdering the punching bag.

"Hey, hothead. Mikey wants you in the room asap." I said.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few." Raph said.

"Better hurry. Mikey get mad when he has to wait a long time. I learned that." I said, warning the hothead.

"OK! JEEZ! LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A FEW!" he yelled.

"Ok, ok ok. I'm leaving now." I said, backing out of the dojo. I went to the genius's lab next. I walked in.

"Hey, Donnie. Mikey wants you in his bedroom asap." I said.

"Okay. Be there in a few minutes." Don said.

"Ok." I said. I left the room. I went down the hall to Master Splinter's room. I knocked.

"Come in, Leonardo." I heard his voice say. I walked in.

"Father, Mikey wants you in his bedroom asap." I said. Sensei stood. He walked over to where I was standing.

"Let us go." Sensei said. We walked out of his room and went to Mikey's room. When we walked in, Raph and Don were already there. I walked over to Mikey's bed and sat on the end.

"Whaddya want Knucklehead?" Raph asked. I looked at Mikey. He looked at me. I smiled. He smiled back.

"Well?" Don asked.

"Well..." I started.

"Me and Leo are a couple now?" Mikey said nervously.

"No question about it." I said, proudly.

"Finally!" Don said.

"Thank god!" Raph said.

"Finally my sons." Master Splinter said.

"You arn't mad?" Mikey asked.

"No! We were waiting till you guys were finally together." Don said.

"You took this long?" Raph asked.

"I guess?" I asked.

"My sons, which one of you told the other?" Sensei asked. Mikey pointed at me.

"Me." I said.

"Well, have you guys kissed yet?" Don asked.

"..." Mikey mumbled, and no one heard.

"Well?" Raph said.

"YES!" Mikey yelled angrily.

"Jeez goofball. Calm yourself." I said, calling him the pet name I came up with.

"Goofball?" every except Sensei asked. Sensei left.

"Pet name. Jeez." I said, looking away from the family.

"Then I'll call you... Leo!" Mikey said.

"Thats what everyone calls me." I said, looking at Mikey.

"I like the name!" Mikey said cheerfully.

"Okay. Then call me Leo!" I said.

"AWWWWWWWW!" I heard a female voice say.

"Please don't be Lacey or Madaline." Mikey said, hiding under the blanket.

"Okay?" I said. I looked to the the doorway. "Hey April."

"Did Mikey FINALLY confess?" April asked, walking in.

"Nope. Leo did. Wait, Lacey and Madaline? Why did you suddenly bring them up?" Don said and asked.

"Yea." I said, looking at the lump under the covors, a.k.a Mikey. He came out of the covers.

"They did this to me! They tied me to the bridge. They are traitors!" Mikey said.

MIKEY'S POV

"What are you talking about? How are Lacey and Madaline traitors?" Donnie asked.

"Well, let me explain. First, they arn't straight. The're lesbians." I said.

"Okay. Wierd. How'd you find that out?" Leo asked.

"They kinda made out in front of me." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Okay. Too much info." April said. I rolled my eyes.

"And they work for the foot." I said. "Their mission was to become friends with us and find out our weaknesses. Then they left and told the elite commander I'm guessing. The ax dude."

"Ax?" Leo said.

"That's what I nicknamed him." I said.

"Thats what I nicknamed him." Leo said.

"So, let me get this straight: Lacey and Madaline are lesbians, their mission was to find out our weaknesses and tell the comander? But why are the foot still in buisness? The shredders dead." Don said.

"Apparently, they want us dead, so they can take over new york city." Leo said, standing. "And then the citizens would be in trouble. And it would be our fault." he said, walking to it, and hitting it adter he said that.

"Leo, it wouldnt be your fault-" i started.

"YES IT WOULD!" Leo said, turning around to face me. Raph and Don backed up to the wall. I just sat up.

"No it wouldn't. Ok? It would be our fault. Everyone's fault." I said, being brave.

"But I'm leader. It would be my fault." Leo said, pacing, trying to keep his cool. I looked at Don and Raph. They had their mouths open.

"How then Leo? Tell me. How would it be your fault? I'd like to know." I said, pushing Leo.

"Cause im leader and supposed to be the most responsible. And dont push it Michelangelo." Leo said, looking at me.

"And just cause you think your leader you think youre supposed to be more responsible than us?" I said, knowing he would use my full name again, and you don't mess with Leo when he uses your full name.

"Michelangelo..." Leo warned me.

"Im just asking. You think that?" I asked, trying to be calm, which I was.

"I dont know, ok?" He yelled.

"Well, you dont have to yell." I said, calmly. Leo walked out of the room.

"Way to go Mikey." Raph said.

"Raphie, dont go there." Don said.

"Fine. Im gonna go take a nap." Raph said. He left the room.

"Im gonna explain to sensei." Don said. He left.

'_I probably shouldn't get up, but I have to._' I thought. I sat up. I felt paain. I didn't make a sound, cause I didn't want to worry my bros. I stood up. I felt dizzy. I ignored it. I started stumbling, the pushed off the wall for support. I started walking, still using the wall for support. I reached the door. I looked out into the hall. '_All clear. I know Raph's taking a nap, and it's gonna take Don awhile to explain to sensei. So, I'm good._' I said. I walked out into the hall, still using the wall for support. I went to the end of the hall. I heard Leo talking to himself in the dojo. I couldn't mak out what he was saying, because the pain was blocking it out. And I was far away from the dojo. I walked over quietly. I leaned against the wall that was next to the dojo. I sank down into a sitting position. I could hear Leo talking now.

"I can't believe that the foot are still in buisness. Why? Did the shredder come back? No, he couldn't have. He got trapped on another planet by the eutroms. Then again, maybe he escaped. But then how could he have gotten back? I can't believe this." he said. He stopped pacing and paused for a minute. That meant he made a decision. "I'm going to stop the foot, put them out of buisness for real, even if I have to do it by myself." Leo said.  
>"Leo..." i whispered. I hoped he didn't hear me. Well, apperently he did.<p>

"Who's there?" he said, coming to the dojo door, and opening it. "Hello?" he asked, apperently not seeing me.

"Over here Leo." I said, looking away. He looked over at me.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Leo asked in his serious.

"Trying to come see what was up with you." I said, standing up. I wasn't in pain anymore.

"Nothing's up with me Mikey. Now go get some sleep. I have to deal with something." Le said. I looked in his direction. He was walking away. I caught up with him and stopped him. I made him face me.

"I'm going with you." I said.

LEO'S POV

"No, you arn't. It's too dangerous." I said

"I know what you're doing, and you arn't doing it alone." Mikey said.

"I can't let you get hurt again." I said, starting to worry he might get hurt again if I let him come with me.

"I'll be fine worrypuss." Mikey said.

"Who's a worrypuss?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest, trying to play along.

"You are." Mikey said, mimicking what I was doing.

"Whatever. I'm not letting you come. You just got hurt, you cant get hurt again." I said.

"I'm coming, whether you like it or not." Mikey said.

"Fine." I said. I grabbed his hand and led him to the lair door. We left.

And probably wouldnt come back.

Mikey and Leo fought the foot. They fought for 30 minutes. Raph and Don found out where they went and went to help. They fought off most of them and the rest got scared and ran off to Japan. They switched over, so they work for the good of people.

What happened with Mikey and Leo? Well, they finally got up the courage to have sex, and then got married. They adopted two turtles at the pet shop. They named them Leona and Mikey Jr. Don mutated them so now they are growing up to be ninjas, like their parents. Eventually, everyone found Raph and Don had been dating before Mikey and Leo started dating. They got turtles and did the same thing. They named them Ryan and Daphnie. They all lived wonderful lives. Even Splinter found love!

_**The End**_

_Hey dudes and dudettes!-me_

_Hey!-the turtles_

_Hey! Dudes! I'm trying to type!-me_

_Us too!-Mikey_

_So get over it.-Raph_

_Your an asshole, you know that Raph?-me_

_Yea. I think everyone knows that.-Leo_

_Can you guys just let her type? Jeez!-Don_

_Thanks Donnie.-me_

_No problem Sparky-Don_

_Well, I hope you all liked it! Please review and check out my profile! And please read the other stories!-me_

_If you don', I'll hunt you down and hurt ya.-raph_

_Don't threaten my viewers! Bad raphie!-me_

_*laughs*-Leo, Mikey, Don, Me_

_Imma getchya! *starts chasing Sparky*-Raph_

_Wish her luck!-Leo_

_Goodbye!-Don_

_See ya dudes and dudettes!-Mikey_


	2. NOTES

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
